


Ty's Vows

by Ineedadrinkorsleep



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, Canon Queer Character, Character Study, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineedadrinkorsleep/pseuds/Ineedadrinkorsleep
Summary: Ty's wedding vows to Kit. I made myself cry while writing this.
Relationships: Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	Ty's Vows

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so for some reason I woke up today and was like "what would Ty's wedding vows to Kit look like?" I love my brain. Also the quote Ty mentions is from The Autistic Women and Nonbinary Network website.

I used to think I knew everything. Or not neccesarily everything. There will always be things about this world that I will never understand, but I thought I knew everything I needed to know for the life I was going to lead. For the life I had every intention of leading. And I liked that life. It was simple, it made sense. It had rules, patterns and predictably, so I followed those rules and I stuck to what was comfortable and familiar. For awhile that was what made me happy. I had my family and I thought that was all I needed. 

People who fall in love often say that they cannot remember what their lives were like before. That isn't true for me. I remember very clearly. My mind separates all of the time I have spent on this earth into two distinct categories. Before and after.

The years before I met you are still vivid, but the memories seem so foreign. Almost as if they belong to someone else. You came into my life like a storm. Loud, turbulent and unapologetic, lashing out at everything and everyone in your path. Because you were in pain. I understand that. I understand that blind anger. I understand grief. You and I are both no strangers to suffering. 

What's strange is that personally I have always loved storms. Yes, they are loud, but I suppose I've always loved the vibrant crackling energy of a thunderstorm. It always made me feel alive. Safe even. Isn't that strange? 

I remember the first time I saw you, I stared into those beautiful blue eyes which is something I hardly ever do, and it was like looking into the eye of the storm. I felt that same excitement, that same energy. But I also felt something else.

Familiarity.

I saw you and it felt like I was coming home. Like I had found something I hadn't even known I was searching for. I'm not usually very good with my words so I avoid talking about how I feel. Apparently it's an autistic thing. So we tend to use other peoples words instead. I hope you won't think less of me or my love for doing so. 

Someone once wrote that autism is a deep love. People write it off as a special interest or obsession, but even if it's not something I can excel at, I will excel at loving what I love. Loving who I love. 

From the moment I first met you Kit I was determined to excel at loving you even if it killed me. And it nearly did several times. I dont know if there will ever be a way for me to explain how deeply I feel for you. I was consumed by it. I still am.

I found myself becoming infatuated with the way you spoke and getting drunk off of your laugh. There was this selfish part of me that didnt even want you to bond with Livvy because I had spent my entire life sharing everything with her, and I had never minded until the day you smiled at me. But in that moment I just want to be allowed to have something that was mine and only mine.

I still feel that way sometimes even though I know now, you are mine just as I am yours. I know it hasn't always been easy for us, but I love unraveling your secrets like I'm solving my own personal mystery. I love listening to you talk about movies I will probably never watch and make jokes about the people you don't like. I love every single part of you, the shadowhunter, the mundane, the fae, absolutely all of it. 

I love hearing you sing. I want you to sing to me for the rest of our lives. I want spend our lives fighting and dreaming and exploring side by side. I want spend all of eternity being inspired by you and your bravery. Your kindness. Your beauty. 

I want to spend my entire life knowing that no matter how bad things get, or how far away I go, you will always be with me and I will always be with you. 

I love you Christopher Herondale, my Watson. I can't wait to be married to you.


End file.
